The present invention relates to a supporting disk for the flywheel of an open-end spinning machine.
Such supporting disks are known and are used as a mounting support for the flywheel of an open end spinning machine. Such supporting disks typically include an aluminum hub ring having an outer surface area onto which a support ring made of elastomer polyurethane is directly premolded. However, supporting disks subjected to wear are usually replaced by an entirely new disk even when only the support ring is worn.
The object of the present invention is to provide a supporting disk in which the support ring may be replaced independently of the hub ring and which also has an excellent rotational symmetry.